Por Que Orochimaru Deixou A Akatsuki?
by Kahhh
Summary: Orochimaru; um gênio de Konoha, um shinobi renegado, conhecido como um dos lendários Sannins. Até onde se sabe, afastou-se da Akatsuki por motivos desconhecidos... Será? COMÉDIA.


**SINOPSE:**Orochimaru; um gênio de Konoha, um shinobi renegado, conhecido como um dos lendários Sannins. Até onde se sabe, afastou-se da Akatsuki por motivos desconhecidos... Será?

**DISCLAIMER:**Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**AVISO****IMPORTANTE: **Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

ESTA FANFIC CONTÉM PALAVRÕES, CULPA DO OROCHIMARU QUE DEIXA TODO MUNDO MALUCO!  
>BOA LEITURA!<p>

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

><p><strong>POR QUE OROCHIMARU DEIXOU A AKATSUKI?<strong>

_MOTIVO PRINCIPAL:_

* * *

><p>Orochimaru estava deitado confortavelmente no sofá, com as pernas pra cima, admirando uma de suas G-magazines preferidas. Sozinho na sala, curtia as sensações estranhas que lhe tomavam o corpo enquanto olhava as imagens de troncos másculos e nús. Porém, de repente, fechou a cara e jogou a revista em um cestinho de lixo próximo. Já estava cansando daquilo; não dava mais pra se saciar só com fantasia. Ele tinha que fazer algo a respeito, mas o quê? Olhou de um lado para o outro e o tédio tomou conta; suspirou, incontido.<p>

Há essas horas, todos os outros companheiros provavelmente estavam em seus quartos, descansando para amanhã partirem em missões, ou perambulando em qualquer outro cômodo da caverna. O sannin das cobras já se preparava para pegar a revista de volta e retomar seus "afazeres" quando uma idéia inusitada se apossou de sua mente maliciosa. Já que seus companheiros estavam obviamente sozinhos, por que não tentar algo com eles? Fazia um bom tempo que Orochimaru não se divertia e quem sabe algum deles colaborasse? Afinal, todos ali já sabiam de sua opção sexual. É, não custa nada tentar!

Levantou-se no sofá e correu para o corredor, já todo animado.

A primeira tentativa de Orochimaru foi Sasori, seu parceiro. _"Não vai ser difícil, já somos parceiros há certo tempo... aiii ele é um bofe e tanto!"_Lambeu os beiços só de imaginar.

Cuidadosamente, abriu a porta do quarto do ruivo e entrou sem bater, em silêncio. Seus olhinhos brilharam ao ver Sasori tirar a capa da Akatsuki, revelando o corpo perfeito de madeira. Orochimaru se aproximou sorrateiro.

- Hum... Sempre admirei sua arte, bofe! – Sasori arregalou os olhos e virou-se para se deparar com um tarado babando – Será que você caprichou só nesse tronco musculoso ou em outra coisa também?... – Orochimaru arqueava ambas as sobrancelhas em tom sugestivo.

- Orochimaru, qual é a tua! – berrou, após livrar-se da mão de Orochimaru que acariciava seu braço – Cai fora! Eu hein!

- Ui! Gosto quando você grita comigo. Bem, você sabe qual é a minha! Todo mundo sabe; mas vem cá... eu queria é saber o que você tem aí embaixo, Sasorinho...

"_Sasorinho"_encarou com fúria o homem que não tirava os olhos do meio de suas pernas.

- Se me chamar assim mais uma vez, eu te mato, desgraçado! – Sasori ficou fudido da cara com o tal apelidinho carinhoso e frufru.

- Isso! Me mata, me tortura, faça o que quiser comigo, meu totoso! – Orochimaru quase saltitava de emoção, esperando ansioso pela resposta de seu parceiro. Sasori moveu os dedos da mão esquerda e Hiruko apareceu. Um sorriso de canto escapou dos lábios de Orochimaru, que logo achou que Sasori ia usar Hiruko como brinquedinho para se divertirem melhor. Ledo engano. Saiu correndo do quarto quando lanças banhadas em veneno foram lançadas contra ele, que, ao abrir a porta, saiu gritando perseguido pelas armas mortais:

- AHHHHHHH! Cruel demais da sua parte, Sasorinho!

- Seu maldito! Se voltar a aparecer na minha frente, eu te mato, ouviu bem? Esqueça que um dia trabalhei com você, tarado de uma figa! – fechou a porta fazendo um enorme estrondo.

Orochimaru estava aliviado por ter conseguido escapar das lanças, mas infelizmente perdera seu parceiro, para sempre. Mas fazer o que, né? A fila anda. Olhou para o lado e sorriu ao ver, pela fresta de uma porta entreaberta, um certo loiro sentado na cama, de costas pra ele. E que costas! Ui! Ia tentar com Deidara dessa vez. O loirinho tinha mesmo uma aparência mais "duvidosa". Quem sabe não jogava no mesmo time que ele, certo? Aproximou-se devagar até parar perto do ouvido de Deidara, que nem percebeu sua presença, estava muito entretido em moldurar sua arte.

- Línguas poderosas, meu loirinho... – Deidara com o susto, caiu da cama. Levantou-se rapidamente e bufou de raiva quando viu o olhar de Orochimaru sobre ele.

- O que faz aqui, hn?

- Ah... Eu estava tão sozinho e entediado, posso brincar junto com você., com as suas línguas? Me ofereço pra ser seu brinquedo, que tal? – Orochimaru piscou para Deidara, deixando-o ainda mais irritado – Posso tirar a roupa agora se quiser, mas quero que deixe marcas; quantas mais, melhor! Adoro marcas, ui!

- Ah, quer brincar, é? – Deidara sorriu de canto, ao que Orochimaru freneticamente assentiu com a cabeça – SOU HOMEM, PORRA! HN! – Soltou os passarinhos que tinha moldurado na direção do candidato a brinquedo, explodindo-os em seguida – KATSU!

- Ui! Ui! Ui! – Orochimaru corria aos pulinhos pelo corredor, recebendo um monte de explosões – Deidei, por que nega a verdade? Isso só piora, bofe, se assuma!

- Cala a boca e não me chama de Deidei, seu viado!

As explosões chamaram a atenção de Itachi, que tentava dormir no quarto ao lado. Abriu a porta e viu Deidara lançar vários pássaros em Orochimaru. Saiu correndo e segurou os braços do loiro.

- Enlouqueceu, Deidara! – segurava firme os braços dele, impedindo-o de atacar um outro.

- Esse desgraçado me cantou, hn! – se debatia, na intenção de se soltar.

- Itachi-kuuun! – O Uchicha voltou lentamente os olhos em direção ao toque que sentiu em seus ombros, para então encarar o beicinho do sannin das cobras – O que você acha de nós dois nos tornarmos um só? Eu quero, o seu corpo... – uma veia saltou na testa de Itachi, que tentava manter a compostura – Eu te pego por trás, ou você me pega? – maliciou fazendo gestos indecentes com o quadril por trás do Uchiha.

- Desgraçado dos infernos! VOCÊ VAI MORRER! – Itachi largou o braço de Deidara que ficou observando o moreno correr atrás de Orochimaru com instinto assassino – AMATERASU! – chamas surgiram rapidamente fazendo Orochimaru aumentar sua velocidade cada vez mais pra não virar churrasquinho de cobra.

- Aiiii! Por isso que eu quero um Uchiha! Algum dia eu pego um! São tão quentes! Isso me exciiiita. Ai, abafa! – deixando Itachi ainda mais fulo da vida com esse comentário, Orochimaru abriu uma porta qualquer do corredor e entrou, trancando-a.

- Nem pense em queimar essa porta, meu Uchiha das chamas! Se fizer isso, conto pro Kakuzu. E tenha certeza de que ele ia encher os ouvidos do chefe com reclamações, viu?

- Eu ainda te pego, Orochimaru! – a voz saiu rancorosa do outro lado da porta.

- Ai... Isso, me pega, bofe!

-Vá se ferrar! – ainda ouviu os passos pesados e resmungos de Itachi se afastando.

Um sorriso surgiu dos lábios do homem serpente; apesar de não ter conseguido nada até agora, pôde se divertir. Mas quem sabe ele não conseguisse obter êxito em sua caçada? Afinal, ainda havia seis saborosas tentativas... Bom, cinco, né, porque Pein era o líder e não podia ser subestimado.

Após esperar um pouco, abriu a porta devagar e esticou a cabeça; ufa, não tinha ninguém no corredor. Saiu de fininho à procura dos outros.

Nenhum deles estava em seus aposentos. "_Uhn... Falando nele, onde será que está Kakuzu?_" Deve estar contando o dinheiro no cofre da organização. Sorriu malicioso, após encontrar Kazuku sentado na cadeira e a mesa cheia de dinheiro. Kakuzu notou sua presença, mas a ignorou.

- Você devia parar de contar dinheiro um pouco, Kakuzuzinho. Eu posso fazer você contar estrelinhas, não parece mais divertido? Hihihi! – Kakuzu, mais um vez, o ignorou; porém, Orochimaru viu a exaltação em seus olhos – Ahhh podemos inverter então, que tal? Eu conto as estrelas primeiro. Sei que vou contar muuuitas; pelo seu tamanho, aquilo deve ser enorme! – passou a língua nos lábios, com os olhos brilhando. Kakuzu olhou para o mestre das serpentes com ódio e esticou o braço agarrando em seu pescoço – Isso... Isso, me bate, me prende, me chama de bandido!

- EU VOU TE MATAR, PORRA! – Kakuzu gritou ferozmente e apertou mais o pescoço de Orochimaru. Ficou puto quando se deu conta de que era apenas um bushin, porque o corpo de Orochimaru se desmanchou formando várias serpentes.

- Uhuuu... Bofeee! – Kakuzu olhou para porta e viu Orochimaru levantar a capa Akatsuki mostrando a bunda e rebolando – Quer experimentar, delicia? – Orochimaru desviou por pouco das mãos de Kazuku, que passaram quase rente ao pescoço do ninja, acabando por bater na parede rochosa – Ai amoreco, você é muito violento! Hum, adoro violência.

- CALA A BOCA, ABERRAÇÃO DO CACETE! – Kakuzu correu atrás de Orochimaru pelo corredor lançando várias mãos para pegá-lo, porém logo desistiu da idéia e decidiu voltar para seus afazeres, aquilo era perda de tempo, e tempo é dinheiro! Mas quando Orochimaru olhou para ele novamente, estranhando não ser perseguido, Kakuzu mostrou o dedo do meio – Acerto as contas com você depois, filho da puta!

- Ui! Gostei do tamanho do seu dedo! Acho que cabe direitinho no meu... – Kakuzu lançou outro olhar mortal para Orochimaru e ameaçou ir atrás dele. Vendo o ninja lendário bater em retirada, voltou para o cômodo e trancou a porta.

Orochimaru nunca tinha se divertido tanto! Sua próxima "vítima" seria Hidan. _"Aquele tem cara de ser bem pervertido..."_sorriu ao pensar nas certeza Hidan devia estar na sua sala de sacrifícios.

Ao chegar lá, viu o rapaz sentado sem o manto da Akatsuki; seus músculos trabalhados estavam expostos, deixando Orochimaru ainda mais "animadinho".

- Por Kami! Isso é uma miragem? Se for, quero desaparecer junto com ela! – exclamou, se abanando com uma das mãos. Hidan fechou a cara em sinal de desgosto.

- O que tu quer, filho da puta?

- Hidanzinho, meu tchutchuco, você é tããão totoso, deixa eu te saborear? – os olhos de Hidan se arregalaram e, sem pensar duas vezes, ele pegou sua foice.

- Tá louco pra virar um dos sacrifícios de Jashin-sama né, cuzão? – levantou-se segurando firme no cabo da foice, pronto pra atacar.

- Que Jashin-sama o quêêê! Eu me sacrifico é por você, perdição da minha vida! Ui! – colocou ambas as mãos no peito, fazendo cara de gatinha manhosa, sentindo o coração acelerar diante de seu ceifador – Sua foice é enorme, podemos usá-la também na nossa diversão, meu bofe delicioso!

- EU TE MATO SEU FILHO DA PUTA! – pôs-se a correr atrás de Orochimaru, que fugia dos ataques – CARALHO! PORRA! COMO OUSA ME CANTAR, SEU FILHO D'UMA ÉGUA! VÁ TOMAR NO CÚ, SEU ARROMBADO!

- Uiii, eu quero! Eu quero! Você me ajuda a tomar no... Aiiii! – deu um pulo, desviando por pouco da foice que passou zunindo pelo chão.

- TU TÁ FUDIDO, PORRA! CARALHO,! ARGHHH! NOJO DESSE FILHO DA PUTA!

Orochimaru passou pela sala correndo e viu Tobi sentado no sofá, com um saco de pirulitos. Sorriu.

- Tobizinho, volto aí depois pra conversarmos, ok? – uma gota surgiu na cabeça de Tobi quando viu Orochimaru passar correndo pelo cômodo com Hidan atrás tentando acerta-lo com sua foice.

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI ESCAPAR FILHO DA PUTA DO CARALHO!

Após ficar um bom tempo fugindo de Hidan, ele finalmente conseguiu escapar quando se escondeu em um quarto e transformou-se em uma serpente. Riu quando ouviu Hidan murmurar seus palavrões costumeiros por tê-lo perdido de vista.

Rastejou até a sala onde estava Tobi e transformou-se de volta. Caminhou até o rapaz que, alegremente, lambia e chupava um inocente pirulito.

- Tobiziiiiinho... – Tobi olhou para ele e um ponto de interrogação surgiu em sua expressão ao ver Orochimaru bem perto de seu rosto – O que acha de chupar outra coisa? Pirulito é muito sem graça!

- Tobi gostar de pirulito, Orochimaru-senpai! – mais interrogações surgiram quando Orochimaru segurou o pirulito e tirou-o das mãos dele – Orochimaru-senpai tá diferente, esquisito.

- É que tenho outro pirulito muito melhor pra te oferecer, Tobizinho. Ele é mais saboroso, grande e roliço... – os olhos de Orochimaru se estreitaram enquanto os olhos de Tobi se arregalaram.

- AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – saiu correndo da sala com as mãos para cima, abandonando o saco de pirulitos no sofá – TOBI TER MEDO DE OROCHIMARU-SENPAI! ELE TÁ ASSEDIANDO TOBI! – gritava pela caverna, fazendo ecos – SENPAIS, AJUDEM TOBI!

- Muito cruel de sua parte, Tobizinho. – desapontado, saiu da sala, jogando o pirulito em um canto qualquer.

Agora só lhe restavam mais duas tentativas: Kisame e Zetsu. Começou a procurá-los, mas, dessa vez, estava sendo cauteloso. Ora, seis dos membros estavam fudidos da cara com ele.

Achou Kisame no banheiro. Este estava tomando banho e havia esquecido de um pequeno detalhe: fechar a porta. Os olhos de Orochimaru brilharam ao vê-lo na banheira, totalmente relaxado. Aproximou-se devagar ficando frente a frente com o rosto do homem peixe.

- Hum... Quero ser um dos seus peixinhos, Kisame-kun, posso? – Kisame abriu rapidamente os olhos e deparou-se com Orochimaru ao seu lado.

- Cai fora daqui se não quiser morrer, Orochimaru! – aquele olhar "faminto" sobre ele o deixou muito constrangido.

- Afoga-me nessa banheira junto com você, meu azulão totoso! – pediu, com malicia.

- Orochimaru, eu tô te avisando! Se não sair daqui, não me responsabilizo por meus atos, entendeu? – arregalou os olhos quando Orochimaru entrou na banheira e começou a desprender os fechos da capa.

- Eu também não me responsabilizo, fófis! Esses seus músculos me deixam fora de mim! Ui! – Kisame levantou-se da banheira, já muito irritado – OHHH! JESUIS APAGA A LUIZ! BOFE, VOCÊ APAVORA! – gritou maravilhado ao ver Kisame nú na sua frente.

Tomado pelo ódio, Kisame fez um selo com as mãos e a água começou a puxar Orochimaru para o fundo, afogando-o.

- Você é desprezível Orochimaru! Sua perversão será sua morte, ordinário! – fechou a cara quando Orochimaru escapou de seu ataque contra ele na banheira, escorregando para sua escapatória.

- Se você estivesse ali comigo, teria sido muito melhor, meu sushi saboroso! – mandou um beijinho para Kisame, já no batente da porta. Irritado, o homem-tubarão pegou sua espada Semehada e partiu pra cima de Orochimaru, que saiu correndo mais uma vez pelo corredor.

- Ui! Estou sendo perseguido por um peladão delicioso, estou sonhando! – levantou os braços para cima animado, enquanto danava a correr.

Konan estava passando pelo corredor quando se deparou com os dois vindo em sua direção. Arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que Kisame estava nú.

- Misericórdia! – tapou os olhos e sentiu somente o vento passar por ela. Retirou as mãos de seus olhos e se virou para trás – KISAME! DESGRAÇADO! QUER FAZER ESSAS COISAS PERVERTIDAS, FAÇA NO QUARTO DE VOCÊS! – berrou, com as bochechas totalmente vermelhas.

Kisame apenas a ignorou; ele só queria uma coisa: matar Orochimaru. Porém, saíram pra fora da caverna e Kisame acabou desistindo da perseguição porque estava totalmente pelado.

- Da próxima vez que eu te encontrar, prepare-se pra morrer, bastardo! – gritou, voltando para dentro da caverna.

- Fiu, fiiiuuu! Que bumbum mais gostoso, bofe! – assoviou após vê-lo caminhar de costas para ele. Kisame mostrou o dedo do meio. – Ui! Outro dedo que encaixaria certinho! – riu, divertindo-se com isso.

Orochimaru sentiu-se o homem mais sortudo do mundo por finalmente ter conseguido ver um de seus companheiros nú. Foi então que um ruído chamou sua atenção. Ao olhar para o lado, viu que era Zetsu. Animado, caminhou até o último integrante.

- Zetsu... – parou bruscamente quando sentiu um cheiro insuportável – Credo, que é isso? – colocou as mãos no nariz. Zetsu olhou para o homem a sua frente.

- Acabamos de nos livrar de um cadáver. – **Era um dos shinobis de Konoha que nos descobriu. –**Esperamos a poeira baixar. – **Voltamos lá e comemos ele. –**Caso Konoha deseje encontrá-lo.

- Cruuuzes! Tá explicado porque você só fica do lado de fora! Que nojento! – sua voz saía fanha por estar com as narinas tampadas – Tchau! – no final das contas, nem tentou nada com Zetsu; tudo bem que estava necessitado, mas não tanto assim! Saiu ás pressas de lá.

E assim se passaram alguns dias. Os assédios não pararam por aí. Depois de "despertar" para a liberdade e sentir o gosto real, mesmo que pouco, do que antes era apenas sonho, Orochimaru não parou mais. Continuava a maliciar seus companheiros diariamente; eram explosões, fogo, gritos, palavrões por toda a caverna.

Até que um dia, o líder da Akatsuki, Pein, foi acordado com uma montanha de papel jogada sobre ele. Coçou os olhos e encarou Konan, surpreso com toda aquela papelada que tomava conta de sua cama.

- O que é isso, Konan? – perguntou, começando a pegar os papéis.

- Reclamações. – os olhos de Pein arregalaram-se.

- Tudo isso, Konan! Quanto tempo faz que você não olha o baú de reclamações?

- Eu olhei na semana passada. Tudo isso aí é de apenas três dias.

- Três dias! – surpreso, começou a olhar um por um dos papéis – Ora! Todos estão reclamando de Orochimaru. Com exceção do Zetsu; não vi nenhuma reclamação dele. – Konan lembrou-se do pequeno incidente no corredor.

- Er... Pein... – o Rinnegan encarou-a – Eu vi Kisame correr pelado no corredor atrás de Orochimaru, pode ser que isso tenha a ver com os fatos. – ficou totalmente rubra com o relato.

- E por que diabos Kisame estava pelado? – ficou chocado com as palavras de Konan – Sabe que isso é proibido, Konan! Ficou olhando e não fez nada?

- Mas... Mas... Eu não tive culpa Pein... Eu...

O alarme de emergência chamou a atenção dos dois. Pein ficou ainda mais estressado. Só ele acionava o alarme, normalmente quando decidia fazer reuniões com o grupo.

- Não tô gostando disso, Pein. – Konan falou dirigindo-se à sala de reuniões ao lado do colega.

Ao chegarem lá, surpreenderam-se após ver todos sentados em seus devidos lugares. Mas havia algo errado: Orochimaru estava amarrado em uma cadeira.

- O quê significa isso? – perguntou irritado – Quantas vezes tenho de dizer que somente eu aciono essa porcaria de alarme, porra!

- Acalme-se Pein... – Konan foi interrompida por um berro de Deidara.

- ESSE CRETINO TENTOU ME ASSEDIAR, HN! – apontou abertamente para Orochimaru.

- Hã? Como assim? – Pein ficou confuso – Apertaram aquela merda de botão vermelho só pra me dizer isso!

- Não foi só com Deidara, foi com todos nós! – rebateu Itachi, nervoso – O senhor não atendeu nossas reclamações, Pein-sama. Essa foi a única maneira de chamar sua atenção.

- Pein-sama, se não fizer algo em relação á isso, eu saio desse lugar. Ninguém merece ficar preso com um viado no cio! – foi a vez de Kakuzu se pronunciar.

- Ai, meus totosos, vocês também não cooperam comigo, né? Como querem que eu deixe vocês em paz, se me torturam todo o dia, desfilando esses corpitchos na minha frente, e me deixando só no "ficar querendo", hein! – Orochimaru se defendeu, fazendo-se de vítima.

- VAI SE FUDER! VOU MATAR ESSE FILHO DA PUTA!

- Hidan, não exagera... – Pein estava com os nervos à flor da pele – Se ele está fazendo isso com vocês, ignorem, oras! Tranquem a porta do quarto; simples.

- Pein-sama, Tobi também foi assediado! Orochimaru-senpai roubou o pirulito de Tobi!

- Até você? – Perguntou Konan horrorizada – Que horror, Orochimaru.

- Tobi ser um bom garoto, Tobi querer os pirulitos...

- Tobizinho, essa sua inocência faz meu sangue ferver de luxúria! Ai!

- Pára com isso Orochimaru! Não fale essas coisas pro Tobi!

- Tobi ter medo de Orochimaru-senpai, Konan-senpai!

- Bah! Só ofereci algo melhor para ele chupar do que aqueles pirulitinhos-miúdos, sem graça. – sorriu debochado – O que eu ia dar era beeem melhor, mais roliço, grande...

- PÁRA COM ISSO, OROCHIMARU! SENÃO EU TE ARREBENTO! SEU... SEU... PERVERTIDO! – Konan gritou, tapando os ouvidos de Tobi.

- O que tem a dizer sobre isso, Konan? – Kisame perguntou por entre os dentes afiados – Você presenciou no corredor o que acontece quando esse infeliz começa com as suas cantadas idiotas.

- Kisame; eu vi você nú correndo atrás do Orochimaru, nada mais.

- PORRA KISAME! QUE VERGONHA! CARALHO! ACABOU COM A MORAL DA ORGANIZAÇÃO! – Hidan berrou, incrédulo.

- Você é um veado filho da puta, Kisame! – Kakuzu balançou negativamente a cabeça em sinal de desapontamento.

- EU NÃO SOU GAY, INFERNO! ESSE BOSTA TENTOU ME ASSEDIAR NO BANHEIRO, FIQUEI TÃO PUTO QUE NEM LIGUEI EM SAIR CORRENDO POR AÍ PELADO, SÓ QUERIA MATAR ESSE INFELIZ DO CACETE! – Kisame gritou totalmente irado após seus companheiros colocarem em dúvida a sua masculinidade.

- Não quero mais ser parceiro deste tarado desgraçado! – o mestre das marionetes cruzou os braços, fechando os olhos.

- Sasori, ele é seu parceiro e ponto final. – Pein ordenou, encarando Sasori, que arregalou os olhos.

- Perdão, Pein-sama. Mas não! De jeito nenhum! Ou troca o meu parceiro ou vou às missões sozinho! – o ruivo contrariou as ordens de Pein, sem pestanejar.

- Affe! Escuta aqui, Sasori! Aqui, nós só andamos em dupla, e isso não vai mudar. Não adianta insistir nisso! – bufou de raiva; e sua ira aumentou quando o ruivo ignorou totalmente seus argumentos – É melhor parar com isso, Sasori. Antes que eu perca a paciência...

- Sasorinho meu linduxo, fica brabo assim não, senão eu não aguento! Você com cara de bravo é tããão sexy! Ainda descubro o que você esconde aí embaixo! Ui!

- SE ME CHAMAR ASSIM DE NOVO EU ACABO COM A SUA RAÇA, INFELIZ!

- Porra Pein-sama, essa desgraça vai deixar todo mundo louco! Hn. – Deidara estava estressado com tudo aquilo – Danna, sinto muito por você, hn. – Sasori suspirou exasperado.

- Obrigado por entender minhas razões, Deidara. Preferia ter você como parceiro do que essa bicha tarada!

- Sasori, sei que ele está irritando todo mundo, mas vocês já são parceiros. E Deidara já é parceiro do Tobi.

- Pein-sama, vamos fazer uma troca, hn.

- Não Deidara!

- Poxa Pein-sama, se eu ficar mais um dia com essa aberração vou acabar matando! – Sasori suplicou, exaltado.

- Tobi não quer Orochimaru-senpai como parceiro!

- Pein-sama, a coisa tá feia – Konan suspirou diante da situação.

- Konan... – a mulher olhou para Kisame – Você não respondeu minha pergunta: o que tem a dizer sobre Orochimaru?

- Eu não tenho nada contra ele, não me fez nada. – uma veia saltou na testa de Kisame.

- PORRA, KONAN!

- Isso aeww Konanzinha, por isso que eu te amo nega! – mandou beijinhos para Konan – Depois me empresta sua maquiagem de novo, mona, aquilo me deixa belíssimo!

- PORRA DOIDA, CALA A SUA BOCA, SEU MERDA! – Hidan segurou sua foice, tentado a atacar Orochimaru.

- Acho que vou vomitar, hn. – Deidara fez gesto de nojo.

- CHEGA! – Pein bateu as mãos na mesa, com força – Não vou fazer nada em relação à Orochimaru; ele não cometeu nenhum erro grave! Façam o favor de soltá-lo, AGORA! – cerrou os punhos – Além disso, só vi reclamações de vocês; Zetsu mesmo, não reclamou.

- Óbvio Pein-sama, aquilo fede pra caralho! – Hidan fez uma careta só de imaginar.

- É verdade, confesso. Tentei, mas não consegui chegar perto dele, tava fedendo demais! Prefiro os limpinhos e cheirosos... – babou encarando todos ali presentes.

- Jashin-sama, dai-me paciência; senão vou cometer uma loucura aqui! – tacou a mão na testa; uma tentativa frustrante de se acalmar.

- Konan, chame Zetsu. – ordenou Pein.

- Tá maluco, chefe? Se ele entrar aqui, eu saio, hn! – Deidara protestou, enojado.

- Pein-sama, Orochimaru-senpai disse que não assediou Zetsu-senpai, então Tobi achar que não precisamos dele, né? – Tobi torceu os dedos para Pein concordar, aliás, todos fizeram o mesmo; o cheiro de Zetsu era insuportável.

- Está bem... – Pein suspirou, concordando – Desamarrem Orochimaru e voltem para seus quartos; estou cansado demais pra decidir algo agora. – passou as mãos pelos cabelos alaranjados, demonstrando seu estado de estresse.

- Vou desamarrá-lo; mas se ele disser qualquer coisa, acabo com ele, já tô avisando! – Sasori soltou as cordas que o prendiam.

- Orochimaru, por favor, vá para seu quarto; já chega por hoje. – a voz de Pein saiu num tom baixo, estava exausto. Orochimaru balançou a cabeça aceitando. Esperou todo mundo sair para depois seguir seu caminho.

- Tomara que Orochimaru não cause mais confusões... – Konan rogou aos céus, saindo da sala de reuniões junto com Pein.

- É o que espero.

Pein, ao chegar a seu quarto, deitou-se e fechou os olhos. Nem tirou seu uniforme da Akatsuki, o cansaço não lhe permitiu, desmaiou na cama.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, quando sentiu uma caricia na sua coxa.

- "Konan"?... – murmurou para si mesmo, desconfiado que seja ela e virou-se para o lado. Assustou-se quando viu Orochimaru sentado em sua cama, de frente para ele.

- Oiee, bofe. Olha, confesso que fiquei com medo de vir até aqui porque você era o todo poderoso chefinho e coisa e tal, mas você foi o único que me defendeu. Foi tão bonzinho comigo... – um sorriso amarelo surgiu em seu rosto – Que tal a gente se divertir um pouco? Prometo que não conto pra ninguém, fica só entre nós, meu cavaleiro protetor gostosão! – uma veia enorme saltou na testa de Pein.

Todos acordaram ao ouvirem um estrondo que fez a caverna toda tremer. Isso sem falar nos gritos e berros que ecoavam sem cessar. Cada um saiu de seu quarto correndo, achando que estavam sendo atacados. Deram de cara com Pein correndo atrás de Orochimaru, lançando suas estacas de metal ao encalço do sannin das cobras.

- VOU TE CORTAR EM PEDACINHOS, DESGRAÇADO! – Pein gritava, furioso.

Orochimaru quebrou a pedra gigante que tapava a entrada da caverna e saiu desesperado para fora, desviando das lanças de metal que Pein ainda jogava.

- E NÃO SE ATREVA A CRUZAR O MEU CAMINHO NOVAMENTE! NÃO QUERO VER SUA CARA NUNCA MAIS, SEU DESGRAÇADO! SE VOCÊ PÔR OS PÉS AQUI DE NOVO, EU TE MATO!

O fugitivo sumiu por entre as árvores, levando consigo o uniforme da organização e o anel que até hoje não foi devolvido. E esses foram os reais motivos pelos quais Orochimaru deixou a Akatsuki.

* * *

><p><strong>*** FIM! ***<strong>

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado, que tal uma review, isso inspira o escritor, sou movida a elas ^^<br>Kissuss!


End file.
